The Girl Is Mine
by yhcorb
Summary: Ryder arrive à McKinley et tombe rapidement sous le charme de Marley. C'était sans compter Kitty.


**Synopsis : Ryder arrive à McKinley et tombe rapidement sous le charme de Marley. C'était sans compter Kitty.**

**Note : Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja !  
**

* * *

J'en étais à la fin de ma première semaine à McKinley. Tout se passait bien : j'avais réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe de football, j'avais été abordé pour faire la comédie musicale du lycée et j'étais quasi-sûr d'avoir le rôle principal. Je m'étais dit que je devrais me rapprocher ou tout du moins parler avec celle qui tenait à coup sûr le rôle de Sandy. C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire en me dirigeant vers le casier de la jeune fille.

- "Hey, je suis Ryder Lynn." _Bravo mec, originalité de la présentation : 0._  
- "Je sais, je t'ai vu au match de football samedi". _Waouh ses yeux. Et son sourire. Les filles sont bien mieux que dans l'autre lycée._ "Je suis Marley au fait.  
- Je sais." Elle me lança un regard confus. "J'ai auditionné pour Grease et Finn m'a dit que tu jouerais le rôle de Sandy dont je voulais me présenter".  
- "Ah ! C'est cool de ta part. Même si je sais pas ce que je pourrais dire sur moi", ajouta-t-elle en riant. _As-tu un petit ami ?_ Je me frappai mentalement. C'était idéal pour me planter en moins de cinq secondes. "Parle-moi plutôt de toi. T'en pense quoi du lycée ?"  
- "Il est plutôt pas mal, il a meilleure réputation que mon ancien et l'équipe de foot se débrouille bien. Les gens sont plutôt cools même s'ils ne viennent pas vraiment me parler." _Et si toutes les filles sont aussi belles que toi, je suis au paradis._  
- "Comme dans tout lycée quand un nouveau arrive il faut un temps avant de définir dans quelle case il est : populaire, looser et ou dans l'entre-deux. Comme tu es footballeur, tu verras vite les populaires te tourner autour. Et après tu reviendras me voir pour me torturer, moi looseuse par définition ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. Quoi que, en ce moment ça se calme vu que les cheeleaders sont parties pour deux semaines en stage et reviennent la semaine prochaine. Mais même elles sont plus tolérantes ces derniers temps"  
- "J'ai entendu dire que la capitaine des cheeleaders sortait avec une fille sans que ça pose de problème. Peut-être pour ça ?"

Elle ferma son casier et s'apprêtait à me répondre quand un footballeur s'approcha et lui lança un slushie.  
- "Prend ça pour toi, looser !"  
Il s'éloigna, sous le regard choqué des élèves qui l'entourait, tandis que Marley resta plantée devant son casier, frigorifiée. Avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, un ado accouru dans notre direction.  
- "J'ai entendu Michael dire qu'il allait te slushier et je voulais te prévenir avant mais je crois que j'arrive trop tard."  
- "Bien joué Jake, lui répliqua Marley en se frottant les yeux. Sherlock aurait pas fait mieux. Ça faisait longtemps ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses vêtements. Je crois que j'ai plus qu'à aller changer ça." Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle vit le léger sourire de Jake. "Explique-moi pourquoi tu as ce sourire débile ?  
- J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi prochain."

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais cela ne semblait pas le cas de Marley qui roula des yeux et esquissa un sourire avant de se diriger vers les toilettes, me laissant seul avec Jake. Après quelques secondes d'observations, je décidai de me lancer en lui tendant la main.  
- "Je suis Ryder Lynn."  
- "Je sais", me répliqua-t-il, en ignorant ma main tendue. "Un conseil si tu tiens à ta vie : reste loin d'elle."  
- "Pardon ?"  
- "Conseil de mec à mec. Si tu veux pas finir comme Michael la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs faut que je le trouve."  
Il s'en alla me laissant seul. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était dangereux d'être proche de Marley_. _Mais ça, je le découvrirai dans une semaine.

_Une semaine plus tard, vendredi_

La deuxième semaine c'était bien déroulé. J'étais au Glee Club et je m'y plaisais. Les autres avaient été accueillants et les séances étaient plutôt funs. Et surtout ça me permettait d'être proche de Marley. On avait passé la semaine ensemble. Enfin presque. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule avec elle, Jake apparaissait toujours. Et la seule fois où j'avais pu rester plus de cinq minutes en tête à tête avec elle, j'avais intercepté plusieurs regards de certains élèves qui semblait me dire «T'es cinglé, dégage vite tant que tu le peux». Mais je comprenais pas pourquoi.

J'avais décidé d'ignorer cela et de demander à Marley après le Glee Club si elle voulait sortir le lendemain soir. Elle ne pouvait que dire oui. Elle m'a pas encore repoussée c'est un bon signe non ? Je m'adossai à mon casier en pensant à un plan d'attaque quand un cri retentit. Celui de Michael.

Je jetai un coup d'œil et vit qu'il avait reçu un slushie. Enfin plus exactement, il était recouvert de plusieurs slushies qui le faisaient ressembler à un arc-en-ciel vivant. En face de lui, se trouvait une cheeleader blonde qui avait l'air passablement … énervé.  
- "Si je te vois l'approcher à moins de 15 mètres ou si je te vois tenter de lui refaire quoique ce soit ou même si tu as juste une très vague pensée à son sujet pour n'importe quoi, je te jure que je m'occuperais personnellement que tu ne puisses pas utiliser tes « petits jouets » pendant une bonne décennie. C'est bien clair ?  
- Ou…. Ou…. Oui.  
- Maintenant dégage de ma vue, que je te recroise pas avant très longtemps."  
Michael s'empressa de prendra la fuite sans demander son reste. Ainsi c'était elle qui devait être la chef des cheeleaders. Je me rappelai de ce que Jake m'avait dit. Comme quoi je finirais comme Michael cette semaine. Mais pourquoi cette fille voudrait me faire ça ?

_Fin d'après-midi  
_Je me dirigeai vers la salle de chant pour la répétition du Glee Club. J'avais retourné dans ma tête tous les moyens possibles de faire ma "demande" et être spontané m'était apparu comme la meilleure des solutions. Enfin sauf si je me prenais un non. Ce qui était bien sûr impossible. Enfin je crois.

J'étais dans mes pensées en rentrant dans la salle de chant, si bien que je ne vis pas tout de suite ce qui s'y passait. Il manquait encore quelques élèves mais que ceux présents étaient rassemblés autour de deux cheerleaders et semblaient célébrer quelques retrouvailles. Sam me vit et fit signe de venir.  
- "Hey, vient on va te présenter."

J'étais à quelques pas du groupe quand une des cheeleader se retourna. Il se trouva que ce n'était pas une cheeleader. C'était LA capitaine des cheeleader.  
- "Donc je te présente Brittany", fit-il en pointant du doigt l'autre cheerleader et Kitty. "Kitty, Brittany, je vous présente …"  
- "Ryder Lynn, je suis au courant" le coupa Kitty avec un léger sourire mi-sincère mi-faux. "J'ai beaucoup hum entendu parler de toi." J'allais donc pouvoir savoir pourquoi mon heure de mort va bientôt sonner. Si je la jouais cool, tout se passerait bien.  
- "Hum …" _Waouh ça c'est vraiment cool._ La plupart des autres nous regardaient avec un sourire à peine dissimulé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore loupé ? Je fus sauvé par un frappement à la porte et découvrit Jake et Marley qui semblaient sorti tout droit de l'enfer.  
- "Désolé, la prof d'anglais nous …" Personne ne sut jamais ce que leur prof leur avait fait subir car elle stoppa net à la vue du groupe.

Un sourire se dessinait lentement sur son visage. En fait sourire était un euphémisme. Elle aurait pu éclairer les ¾ du pays avec. Et ce sourire semblait m'être destiné. Soudain, elle courut dans ma direction. Elle arrivait à toute vitesse sur moi et je ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact. _3, 2, 1, 0 … 1, 0 … 1, 0 … _Il n'y avait aucun impact, rien du tout. J'entendis juste un cri de joie emmitouflé et quelques « c'est Mignoooooooon ». En réouvrant les yeux, je vis que Marley s'était jetée dans les bras de …  
- "Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué" murmura Kitty. Cela était tellement discret que tout le monde l'entendit et les « c'est mignoooooooooooooooooon » reprirent de plus belles. Les deux filles n'y prêtèrent pas attention et commencèrent à échanger un baiser passionné.

_Attend .. Ça veut dire qu'elles sortent ensemble ? Ça veut dire que j'ai dragué la copine intouchable de la capitaine des cheeleader ? Ça veut dire que je vais me faire découper en petits morceaux et envoyer par la poste à mes parents. Mon existence sur Terre allait prendre prochainement fin._

L'arrivée des retardataires et de Finn, qui remplaçait temporairement Will, me sauva pour une courte durée. Très courte car après que Finn eut donné à Kitty la permission de chanter et que nous nous dirigeons vers les chaises, cette dernière me retient.  
- Je sais que tu as des vues sur Marley. Mais que je t'explique, c'est MA copine. Personne ne peut la toucher, dans tous les sens du terme, à part moi. Tu vois où je veux en venir j'en suis sûre. Alors si jamais tu essayes un jour, de quelques manières que ce soit, sache que je peux faire passer ta mort pour un accident.

Elle me laissa partir m'asseoir pendant qu'elle prenait place au milieu de la salle. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Marley pouvait faire avec une garce pareil. C'était illogique.  
- "Marley … C'est deux semaines sans toi, c'était moche. Vraiment moche. Horrible en fait. Tu m'as manqué comme une folle. Et je t'aime. Énormément. Donc … ceci est pour toi."

Elle commença à interpréter _Mine_ de Taylor Swift. Dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler, j'avais remarqué que la garce qui avait massacré Michael et qui voulait me faire subir le même sort, avait laissé place à une ado sensible, qui voulait juste dire à sa copine qu'elle l'aime. Quant à Marley, son sourire était plus éclatant, son regard était plus brillant, elle semblait plus heureuse que d'habitude au fur et à mesure que sa petite-amie chantait pour elle. A la fin de la chanson, l'ensemble du Glee Club ovationna Kitty tandis que Marley se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, visiblement émue. Elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné avant de s'écarter en se souriant et en se tenant par la main. Je compris alors que je n'aurais jamais pu la rendre aussi heureuse que Kitty le faisait.

* * *

**Et voilà, nouvelle OS !**  
**Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez détesté, si vous avez trouvé que c'était la plus génialissime des fanfic ou encore si vous voulez me jeter des tomates (je n'accepte que les tomates), faite moi savoir tout ça par review ! Ça m'encourage à écrire d'autres fanfic. D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées de fic, n'hésitez pas je suis prenante.**  
**Et à très très très bientôt pour d'autres aventures karleyskiennes (Je vais déposer ce mot). ; D**


End file.
